


pretty pink ribbon

by benzaaldehyde



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, i just wanted to write something cute so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzaaldehyde/pseuds/benzaaldehyde
Summary: AU where everybody is happy and L wears pigtails sometimes
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	pretty pink ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> title from Cake's song of the same name
> 
> ~~~ enjoy! ~~~

As soon as L and Light arrived at Wammy’s, L went off on his own to do… something. L tends to do what he pleases as he pleases and, after all these years, Light has learned to not interfere with L’s fancies. It did not matter to Light, anyhow, as Light had business to attend to here. He wanted to meet with Watari to discuss matters concerning the public image of ‘L’ and growing ‘L’ as an entity. The man himself did not like to deal with the comings and goings of business, so Light decided a while back to take the reigns and work with Watari himself.

Their meeting only lasted an hour or two. Roger popped in intermittently to check on them and to provide himself with a distraction from the children he no doubt had his hands full with. It was a grueling meeting, but Light felt they accomplished quite a lot. He did what he came here to do, and now he wanted to find L.

Light wandered the halls of Wammy’s, peering into the doors that were open to see if he could catch sight of L. No sign of him thus far. Light strolled by a wall filled with photographs—dozens upon dozens of pictures of the children that have come through this orphanage. He stopped, feeling vaguely nostalgic as his eyes land on a photo of Mello and Near when they were children. Mello had chocolate smeared across his upper lip and Near was clearly not amused. Although his first encounters with L’s successors were nothing short of violent, Light could begrudgingly respect their tenacity and ferocious intelligence.

He wandered down a different hallway, seeing Roger down a ways. Light picked up his speed, lightly jogging down, calling Roger’s name. The older man stopped and waited for Light to catch up to him.

“Have you seen L anywhere? I can’t seem to find him,” he smiled weakly.

Roger adjusted his glasses. “I saw him with Victorya last. Her room is in the eastern hall on the second floor.”

Light sighed. “Thank you, Roger,” he told him as he jogged toward the stairs. “I really appreciate it!” Light turned and leaped up the steps. Suddenly, he is feeling quite impatient to find L.

His walk was brisk as he ventured down one hallway. He was breathing harder than he was proud of from taking the steps so quickly, sounding loud in the quiet hallway. Light glanced from side to side as he passed open doors, eyes searching for one specific spiky-haired detective. He breezed by one open door and then stopped, backtracking a little.

L was crouched on the floor with several pigtails, colorful hairbands buried in his thick black hair, which was currently spiked in many directions. The girl responsible for this was standing next to L, hands busy braiding a lock of his hair. Her skin tone was deep and glowing. She had two giant pom-pom buns perched atop her head, her patterned pink shirt loud and girly, coke bottle glasses slipping down her little nose. In L’s hands was an electric blue hairband with two large marbles on either end. His arms laid straight in front of him atop his knees as he fiddled with it. Standing at her full height, the girl was as tall as L when he was crouched.

Despite his exhaustion, the sight made Light’s heart swell.

“I would imagine these would be quite painful to have in your hair,” L told the girl, referring to the hairband he was holding. “What if they come loose during the day?”

The girl’s dark eyes bulged expressively behind her glasses. “They do! They give me headaches!”

L’s eyes flicked up to hers, fond and open. “And we have to protect that head of yours,” he murmured. “It’s going to do great things one day.” L’s eyes found Light’s from where he was leaning against the doorframe and he smiled.

The girl held onto the braid she finished and crouched down to retrieve another hairband. L had to duck with her so she didn’t lose her grip. “Do you like being a detective, L?”

Her tongue poked out in concentration, fixing his braid, as he responded. “I do. It can be very fulfilling.”

“And what about your husband? Does he like being a detective?”

A small, private smile quirked L’s lips as he locked eyes with Light. “I think he does,” he told her. “He’s very good at it.”

Light was content watching the duo sit in the quiet for several moments. The young girl’s hands were carefully working his braid while apparently deep in thought. Then she spoke again, hesitancy slowing her words. “Do… do you think I will be a good detective someday?”

L’s eyes dropped down to the hairband in his hands. “I think you will be a great detective someday,” he assured her. His eyes flicked back up to hers. “I think you also have a promising career as a beautician, all things considered.”

“You’re so dumb,” she told him. Light couldn’t agree more. She continued, “I’m not going to beauty school!”

She was quiet again for a moment, moving on to the other pigtails on L’s head, pulling and fixing them. Light watched her grab ribbon from L’s side and tie a neat little bow around one of the pigtails, then another.

“Where did you and Light meet?” She asked L.

L placed his index finger on his lips and looked over at Light. “A long time ago, he was a suspect in one of my cases. A famous one,” he told her.

She gasped loudly. “The Kira case!”

Good humor lit L’s eyes as he rolled them to watch her face. “It must have been before you were even born,” he stated, playing a little dumb. “You know the one?”

“Duh!” She said too loudly. “Everyone does. You thought Light was Kira?” She giggled.

“I did,” he told her. “I believed he was the only one clever enough to match me.”

“But you were wrong, right? It was that Yotsuba guy.”

A smile ghosted L’s lips. “I wasn’t wrong when I believed Light’s intelligence was unmatched,” he murmured as he looked back to Light. “He’s one of the most brilliant people I have ever known.”

Light smiled something quiet, watching L with the girl. L’s eyes were warm, soft.

“But you were wrong about Kira!” She shouted in his face. “When I’m detective, I will never be wrong,” she declared, all self-doubt from ten seconds ago gone. She reached for more ribbon.

Light raised his eyebrows and looked meaningfully at L. _That sounds familiar, doesn’t it._

The girl finished his new braid with a little pink bow, and then shot her arms out in a grand gesture. “You’re all done!”

“V has done an excellent job,” he told her, and he reached up gently to touch his hair.

“Don’t touch it! You’ll ruin it!” She ran out of Light’s view for a moment, L turning his head to follow her, before running back into view holding a single paper towel. “Now we need to do your nails.”

Light decided it was time to save his husband. He knocked on the open door. L’s dark eyes met his in the doorway. “Ah, hello Light. You have clearly just arrived. This is V,” he gestured to the little girl.

“Light!” She cheered, running up to him and hugging his legs. Light patted her head awkwardly.

“She’s… exceptionally affectionate,” L told Light. “V, this is Light. He helps me solve cases.”

“And you guys are _married_ ,” she intoned.

“And we are married,” L allowed. He stood from his crouch to approach the two of them.

V ran off again. “I’m going to need more nail polish!” And then in a flurry, she was gone. For now.

“Hello,” Light greeted, playful and quiet. L ambled up to him and slipped his hands beneath his shirt, resting on his hips. He ducked his head to kiss Light gently on the mouth.

“Hello yourself.”

“I see you’ve been busy,” Light said.

“Very. Do you like my hair?” L asked.

“It’s much improved,” Light told him, flicking one of his pigtails. “Think it’s time to go? Or do you want nail polish in your mouth next time you bite your nails?”

“As much as I’d like to go—” he was interrupted by V’s fast footsteps reentering the room, sliding to a stop where she was sitting with L before. She fell on the floor, folding her legs as she went down.

“Light, your nails are going to be red. L, you get blue. Come on!” She yelled, smacking the carpet where L sat before.

L looked back at Light, shrugged, and trailed after V back into the room. Light rolled his eyes and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr and twitter @benzaaldehyde if you want to see DN/other things I am v into
> 
> ilysm thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
